Secret Love
by nininguin
Summary: Kai dan Krystal diconfirmasi berpacaran, lalu bagaiamana dengan Kyungsoo? 'Cause what can be seens isn't always right, believe in them. - for all KaiSoo Shipper [Kaisoo, Chanbaek] [Happy ending!]
**_Secret Love_**

Author: Nininguin

Cast: Kaisoo

All member EXO

Krystal Jung

 _ **why can't you hold me in the street?**_

 _ **why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**_

 _ **I wish that it could be like that.**_

 _ **why can't we be like that? 'Cause Im yours...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Suara teriakan menggema didalam gedung tempat berlangsungnya EXOluxion'dot seoul, suasana bahagia dirasakan semua member exo dan exol yang ada didalam gedung. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka mengadakan konser penutup The Lost Planet 2 yang akan dilakukan selama tiga hari di Seoul.

Terlihat semua member mulai memasuki stage dengan senyum mereka tanpa terkecuali, termasuk Kim Jongin atau Kai yang sedang cidera dan membuat nya harus duduk selama konser berlangsung. Saat naik keatas _stage_ Kai dibantu oleh Kyungsoo yang selalu sigap menjaganya.

Kyungsoo selama konser ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang membantu Kai, mulai dari membawakan kursi yang akan Kai gunakan, membantu Kai untuk naik maupun turun dari _stage_ , semua yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya untuk Kai.

Hari pertama berjalan sangat lancar—tetapi, _agency_ ternyata sadar bahwa perlakuan Kyungsoo terhadap Kai terlalu mencurigakan dan bisa membuat hubungan mereka diketahui oleh _netizen_ , maka dari itu _agency_ memberikan peringatan kepada Kyungsoo untuk tidak terlalu bersikap berlebih terhadap Kai.

Kyungsoo menuju _dorm_ dengan wajah yang tertunduk sedih, ia langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Kai yang merasakan perubahan dari wajah kekasih mungilnya langsung mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Soo—ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kai saat sampai didalam kamar. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur dan mentap Kai sedih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kai, Kai yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo, ia bawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo menatapnya

"Kau bukan pembohong yang handal—ceritakan kepadaku" Ucap Kai

"Aku hanya sedih.. Kenapa aku harus berpura-pura tidak peduli denganmu disaat kau sedang sakit, aku ingin menjagamu tetapi _agency_ melarang. Aku harus bagaimana Jongin?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, Kai memeluk Kyungsoo

"Kita _special_ sayang—kita tidak bisa berbuat lebih didepan umum, kau tidak mau kan hubungan kita terbuka, aku tidak mau kau dibenci orang banyak soo.. apalagi di negara kita hubungan sesama jenis masih tabu, aku berharap kau paham" Jongin mengusap kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya

"Tapi sampai kapan? Aku juga ingin seperti yang lain, yang bisa bergandengan tangan dijalan secara bebas, mencium kekasihnya secara bebas tanpa ditutup-tutupi seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih

"Aku juga ingin—sangat ingin. Tapi kita tidak bisa, sekarang sudah malam, besok masih ada konser kau harus beristirahat—dan untuk besok kau tetap bisa menjaga ku tetapi jangan terlalu keseringan nanti _agency_ menegur mu lagi, Aku tidak mau kekasihku sedih" Kai mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo, lalu mereka berdua segera tidur.

* * *

Hari kedua dan terakhir konser mereka berjalan dengan sangat lancar, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Kai agar _netizen_ tidak mencurigai mereka berdua. Setelah konser selesai semua member EXO diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat, Kai juga disuruh beristirahat agar cideranya cepat pulih.

Terkadang Kyungsoo lelah harus berusaha biasa saja saat bersama Kai. Bagaimana mungkin dunia begitu kejam untuk berusaha memisahkan kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta? Kyungsoo takut suatu saat nanti Kai berpaling dari dirinya, Kyungsoo takut suatu saat nanti akan ada hal besar yang akan menggangu hubungan mereka dan saat itupun datang.

.

.

* * *

 **[CONFIRMED] Kai EXO and Krystal F(X) is dating.**

"Finally, yang aku takutkan terjadi..." suara helaan nafas terdengar lirih dari dalam kamar salah satu member exo. Lelaki tersebut kemudian menutup ponsel nya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya keatas kasur, lelaki tersebut adalah—

Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lelah mencoba untuk menghiraukan semua pikiran buruknya tentang berita _dating_ kekasihnya dengan _sunbae_ mereka—Krystal.

"Tidak, ini semua hanya permainan agensi lagi—tapi _ugh_ aku membenci situasi ini." Air mata yang daritadi dia tahan akhirnya keluar disusul dengan erangan lirih, siapapun yang melihat dia sekarang pasti akan merasakan kesedihan yang sangat dalam dari lelaki tersebut.

tok—tok

"Kyungsoo bolehkah aku masuk?" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat, meminta izin untuk masuk dan menemui lelaki mungil tersebut

"Masuk saja—" Setelah itu Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar, kamar yang sebenarnya ditempati oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol. Kamar tersebut terlihat rapi tetapi tidak dengan kasur Kyungsoo yang berantakan dengan sisa bekas air mata terlihat jelas di sekitaran bantal tidurnya. Kyungsoo masih tidur sambil menelungkupan kepalanya di bantal, menghindari tatapan sedih Baekhyun.

"Kyung—kau apakah sudah mendengar berita Kai dengan Krsytal _sunbae_?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan takut menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo, lalu di balas dengan anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau, aku dan Chanyeol juga pernah diposisi kalian sekarang" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Saat itu adalah saat yang sangat sulit, Aku tidak menginginkan semua itu terjadi tetapi pihak _agency_ yang memperintahkan aku dan wanita tersebut untuk membuat skandal untuk menutupi masalah Kris hyung." Baekhyun kemudian duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terisak pelan.

"Kau tau—saat itu aku sangat merasa bersalah dengan Chanyeol, tetapi dia tetap menenangkanku dan menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol, aku tau dia sedih sama seperti dirimu sekarang, tetapi kau harus paham bahwa Kai sekarang hanya dijadikan bahan oleh _agency_ , kau tau kan dia mencintaimu? dia juga sedih, tidak kau saja. Jadi aku berharap kau selalu ada untuknya dan jangan menjauhinya." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya, terlihat mata _doe_ nya merah dan terus mengeluarkan air mata, kemudian Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis di bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintai Jongin—Baek" Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tau, bahkan member yang lain tau, maka dari itu kalau kau mencintai Jongin kau harus ada disisinya jangan menjauhinya, karena bukan hanya kau yang sedih tapi Jongin juga— _ok_?" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengejek.

" _ei—_ bagaimana seorang Do Kyungsoo menangis sampai matanya membengkak hanya karena si hitam itu. Aku akan membunuhnya nanti kalau dia sampai di dorm." Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan dibalas gerutuan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dulu Byun." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa, menertawakan kebodohan mereka berdua.

.

.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin pulang dari _SMENT_. Sehun yang tadi pergi bersama Jongin sudah dari jam sembilan sampai ke _dorm_ dan langsung menuju kamarnya, Kyungsoo yang ingin menanyakan keberadaan Jongin langsung menuju kamar Sehun.

Sampai di kamar Sehun, terlihat Sehun sedang melakukan _video call_ dengan kekasihnya—Luhan.

"Uhm—Sehun mengapa Jongin belum pulang juga?" Sehun yang tersadar bahwa ada Kyungsoo langsung memberhentikan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan.

"Tadi saat aku ingin pulang, Kai kemudian dipanggil oleh _manager_ jadi aku disuruh pulang duluan dan kami berpisah." Jawab Sehun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo, saat Kyungsoo ingin keluar dari kamar Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo

"Hyung—percayalah Kai sangat mencintaimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Sehun dan segera menutup pintu kamar Sehun. Kyungsoo membawa kakinya menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air putih untuk menenangkan hatinya. Saat sampai di dapur ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang beradu _argumet_ dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk sekotak _ice cream strawberry_ dan Chanyeol yang mencoba merebut _ice cream_ tersebut.

"Aish—Baek nanti kau makin gendut!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal dan masih berusaha mengambil _ice cream_ tersebut

"Aku tidak gendut, bodoh!" Baekhyun menjerit keras karena kesal dibilang gendut oleh kekasihnya

"Terus kalau kau tidak gendut apa? besar? berlemak?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun

"YA! KALAU AKU GENDUT KENAPA? KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU BEGITU?" Baekhyun menjerit keras dan langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Bukan begitu sayang—kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menunjukkan _abs_ mu dihadapan _fans?"_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut sambil tersenyum kearah kekasih mungilnya.

"Tapi, aku sangat ingin makan _ice cream yeol—_ kumohon" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memohon dan Chanyeol yang ditatap langsung mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Kau yang terbaik!" Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat betapa menggemaskan kekasih mungilnya tersebut. Saat sedang bermesraan lalu Baekhyun melihat dari balik badan Chanyeol

"Ah—Kyungsoo sejak kapan disitu?" Ucap Baekhyun resah, karena ia sudah membuat Kyungsoo bersedih lagi.

"Dari kau yang berteriak kau tidak gendut Baek—aku sudah selesai, aku kemar dulu." Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas nya dan langsung beranjak dari dapur.

"Aku berharap permasalahan mereka cepat selesai." Ucap Chanyeol dan di beri anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyungsoo mendengar suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi, berarti Jonginnya sudah pulang. Kyungsoo lalu membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur Jongin— _ugh_ ia merindukan Jongin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kekasihnya tertidur diatas kasurnya. Jongin segera menuju ke arah kekasihnya. Lalu Jongin mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dan mengelus pelan rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu soo.." Jongin tersenyum lirih, ia begitu sedih saat mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun kalau tadi siang Kyungsoo menangis karena membaca berita tentang dia dan Krystal _sunbaenim._

Kyungsoo yang merasa rambutnya dielus langsung membuka matanya pelan dan mendudukan dirinya.

"Ah kau sudah pulang, aku akan menyiapkan makanan mu." Kyungsoo yang ingin beranjak langsung ditarik tangannya oleh Jongin.

"Aku tidak butuh makan, aku membutuhkan mu—sini duduk dipangkuanku." Kyungsoo dengan patuh langsung duduk dipangkuan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo/Jongin"

"Kau duluan.." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai dibales gelengan lemah Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah—aku.. _hiks"_ mendengar kekasihnya menangis, Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil dirambut kekasihnya. Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar hebat karena menangis, Jongin memandang kekasihnya sedih—ia telah menyakiti Kyungsoo. Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo

"Maafkan aku sayang—aku mencintaimu" Jongin terus mengucapkan kata tersebut sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Jongin lirih

"Tidak bisakah aku egois? Aku ingin mereka tau bahwa kau milikku. Aku ingin mereka tau kau tidak mencintai wanita itu—tidak jangan sebut namanya Kim. Dengarkan aku sebentar." Jongin yang ingin menyela langsung terdiam, lalu Kyungsoo melanjutkan

"Aku lelah harus berpura-pura tidak peduli kepadamu disaat kau sakit! Aku lelah harus berpura-pura tersenyum disaat kau bersama yang lain! Kau milikku! Aku benci disaat hubungan kita diatur oleh _management_ kita, hubungan kita bukan mainan. Aku ingin hidup normal tapi aku tau kita tidak bisa, kita adalah exo. Kadang aku membenci status kita sebagai member exo. Aku membenci karena kita adalah _public figure_. Aku ingin bebas mencintaimu, aku ingin menunjukkan ke mereka bahwa kita sedang menjalani hubungan—bukan hubungan seperti yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu!" Ucap Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semua amarahnya selama ini,

Jongin mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo dan menghisap pelan sambil mengelus tengkuk kekasihnya, lalu ia melepaskan bibir tersebut dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kau tau—aku bahagia sekali mendengar bahwa kau ingin menujukkan kemereka bahwa aku adalah milikmu." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tersipu malu

"Aku juga ingin, tapi bukan sekarang saatnya, kalau kau membenci kita sebagai _public figure_ kita tidak akan bertemu—hey kau ingat, awal aku masuk sebagai member exo, aku sangat takut kepadamu karena kau begitu menyeramkan, tetapi lihat sekarang—kau sangat menggemaskan sayang.." Jongin mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo dan mengecup pelan kedua mata Kyungsoo

"Mata ini—tidak boleh menangis lagi karena diriku." Lalu turun kebawah dikecup pelan hidung bangir Kyungsoo

"Hidung ini—tidak boleh lagi memerah karena menangis." Dikecup kedua pipi Kyungsoo

"Tetapi—pipi ini boleh memerah malu saat kau tersipu karenaku, dan.." Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo cepat

"Bibir ini—hanya boleh dikecup oleh ku." Jongin lalu mencium kembali bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Jongin. Jongin menghisap bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan dilanjut dengan bibir atas Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Hanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendapat pukulan manis tangan Kyungsoo dikepala nya.

"Aku sedang serius, Jongin!" Jongin lalu terkekeh pelan dan Kyungsoo yang mendelikkan matanya kesal kearah kekasihnya.

"Baiklah—kau tau kan, aku dengan Krystal _sunbaenim_ memang berteman dekat, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa kepadanya lebih. Dispact hanya melebih-lebihkannya sayang—aku hanya mencintaimu tau. Kau masih tidak percaya?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bahkan semua member mengetahui hubungan kita, dan orang tua kita sudah merestui hubungan kita, apalagi yang kau takutkan?" Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih wanita itu—secara fisik dia lebih dariku, aku adalah lelaki dan dia perempuan." Jawab Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo gemas.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu disaat yang aku inginkan hanya kau, Jangan dengarkan kata orang lain. Kim Jongin hanya mencintai Do Kyungsoo, Apa kau masih tidak percaya?" Kyungsoo tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish—baiklah kau perhatikan _ponsel_ ku dan buka gallery dan _history_ _internet_ ku" Kai memberikan _ponsel_ nya ke Kyungsoo dan langsung diambil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membukan kata sandi Kai yang ternyata adalah tanggal lahir mereka 1214 lalu Kyungsoo membuka gallery, disitu semua foto Kyungsoo saat tidur, makan, bernyanyi, mengaca, memasak yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh Kai—astaga, bahkan foto Kyungsoo sedang tidur berlapis selimut dengan kasur yang berantakan dengan wajah kelelahan Kyungsoo saat mereka habis bercinta, Kyungsoo menatap Kai tajam dan hanya dibalas cengiran Kai.

Kyungsoo kemudian menutup gallery dan membuka _icon_ internet dan segera melihat _history_ dari hasil _browsing_ kekasihnya, Kyungsoo melototkan matanya tidak percaya lalu pipinya memerah tanpa sebab. Ia segera melempar _ponsel_ Kai ke kasur, Kai tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang malu.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya sayang?" Kai mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya mengganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian Kai berbisik—"Aku membutuhkanmu." Kyungsoo kemudian segera menghindar tetapi Kai lebih cepat menangkap tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh kekasur dan segera Kai tindih. Kai menumpukan kedua tangannya disisi Kyungsoo.

"Kau begitu indah—soo" Kai melepaskan kancing _pajamas_ yang Kyungsoo pakai secara seduktif sambil mengecup dalam leher Kyungsoo.

"nghh—Jongin..ah" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, ia juga membutuhkan jongin.

 _ **I don't wanna hide us away**_

 _ **Tell the world about the love we're making, 'cause im yours..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **epilogue**_

"Kenapa kau membaca _fanfiction_ kita dan juga mencari _fanart_ kita berdua! apalagi yang kau baca dan lihat itu rate dewasa, Jongin!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai yang sedang asik bermain _ponsel_ nya disebelahnya.

"Sayang—kau terlalu berisik dipagi hari yang cerah ini, Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana _imajinasi_ pendukung kita terhadap kita berdua, dan kau tau?"

"Apa?" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus sambil mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

" _Imajinasi_ pendukung kita sangat mengaggumkan! Aku pernah membaca cerita kau melakukan _crossdressing_ menggunakan pakaian suster dengan aku yang manjadi dokter.. _you're so damn hot babe."_ Kai mengehembuskan nafasnya ketelinga Kyungsoo, dan membuat Kyungsoo memukul kepala kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jangan memulai Kim! ugh—aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Mereka berdua lalu tertawa dengan Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya didalam pelukan Kai.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **BUT KAISOO LOVE NEVER END**_

 **[Dedicated; for all kaisoo shipper]**

because what can be seens isn't always right, believe in them.

 _/group hug's_

 **wanna review?**

mau share tentang perasaan kalian sebagai kaisoo shipper?

mau ngeluapain perasaan kalian ke jongin atau kyungsoo? free comment;

 **Please keep support kaisoo, dont give up in them.**

 **why i still believe kaisoo?**

1\. berita dating terlalu mendadak dan berdekatan dengan tanggal 8 april yaitu tanggal krishan sidang untuk pengalihan isu. masih ingat masalah baekhyun dating? buat nutupin scandal kris leave, sama dengan ini. kenapa kaistal? karena mereka visual sment dan kalau dibikin scandal bakal besar.

2\. dating terlalu terbuka, tanpa masker, tanpa penutup apapun. terlalu ketahuan settingannya, yang beneran dating diam diam tanpa settingan contohnya hani exid sama junsu atau hyorin sama taeyang mereka tertutup banget, beda sama ini, terlalu terbuka.

3\. Sment terlalu cepat konfirmasi bahkan dalam beberapa jam aja, udah ketebak kalau settingan mereka.

4\. dilihat dari video yang beredar, kai terlalu kaku buat dibilang jadi kekasih krystal. mana ada orang yang pacaran kaku kaya gitu. mulai dari senyumnya perlakuannya dan lain-lain terus sadar

5\. last, karena mata gabisa bohong. liat tatapan kai ke kyungsoo gimana? kai really love kyungsoo, kai wanna protect his love.

 **so, i believe in them.**

 **Thankyou for;**

 **[kakrat, kajo, kakris, hanika, kaisoo land member group, 8812kaisoo member group, Chanbaek member group and last for all kaisoo fansite, fanartis, all kaisoo shipper]**

 **karena kalian bikin gue tetap ada buat kaisoo! lafyu**

 **8812**

 _ **nininguin**_


End file.
